Alex and The British Boy
by Kolo14
Summary: Alex/Mason. Alex is in for a surprise when she follows Harper. She thinks Harper and Mason are going on a date. After Alex Charms A Boy - Before Wizards vs Werewolves .NEED FEEDBACK.FIRST STORY.


**This is my first story/one shot and I doubt it's very good. . So I apologise in advance.**

**I just watched Alex Charms a Boy! It's amazing! **

**WARNING- THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

Alex's POV

I was walking to school with Harper. We were talking about school. Of course Harper love's school considering she's smart and head of the cheerleading squad. Justin and Max were ahead of us**. **

5 minutes later and the conversation had taken a turn down weirdsville. Harper had started talking about Justin, just like any other conservation we shared. Harper was my best friend but she really needed to get over Justin. Justin was still torn up on Juliet.I had promised I would help him rescue Juliet from the mummy when the time came. Seeing as Harper had changed the conversation I decided to change it back to something of interest. Mason Greyback, my cute new boyfriend. He had asked me out on a date the previous day. Well it wasn't a date we just drank tea and threw water bombs at passer-bys on Waverly Place. Mason and I had made our relationship official by doing a romantic montage.

**20 minutes later**

When we got to school Mason was at his locker.

"Hey Harper, I'm going to go talk to Mason, I'll catch up with you in Science." I left and went over to Mason.

"Hey Mason, how are you?" I asked

"Brown eyes, I'm good. Wait until you see what Mr. Larritate is wearing. I think his mum picked out his clothes again. I swear I had never seen so much pink on one guy until I moved here."

This is why Mason and I got on so well. Our senses of humours are so alike. Not to mention the fact he's super and has the cutest accent.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short brown eyes but I need to run. P.E is first period, so I'm skipping home room so I can check the place out, oh the joy; if that gymnasium got any dirtier it would be on the news!"

"You have what first period?" I asked confused. His English phrases confused me sometimes. When he invited me to tea the previous day I thought he was taking me out for dinner. So I was a little surprised when he turned up teapot in hand and two cups.

"Oh yeah I forgot you Americans say gym. Well torture here I come. See you at lunch"

This is another Mason and I had in common, we both hated gym! The more I know about him, the more I like him.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and I set off to home room. There were several flaws about home-room; Miss Schneider was one for a start. Miss Schneider was known as the most boring home-room teacher. She had been known to keep her home-room over an hour after the bell because she was telling one of her pointless stories. Fortunately for me this was before I started.

**Lunch and Art Class**

The day droned on. I was relieved when lunch finally came around. I saw Mason talking with Harper outside. They were whispering. I walked over; they stopped whispering when they saw me.

"Hey guys, what we talking about?" I asked.

They both looked at each other.  
" erm art" Mason said in a voice no higher than I whisper.

"Clothes" Harper squealed in a high pitch voice.

"Arty clothes" They said together

This was weird; Harper was using her high pitched lying voice. I decided to let it pass. I would quiz Harper on the way home. We headed to the cafeteria. Mason and Harper decided not to eat and headed to the vending machines instead. I wasn't willing to leave them to their whispering again so I also went with them. I felt like I was being paranoid over a boy I just met. The bell went and the three of us set off to Art; the only class we all shared together. Being so paranoid I had completely forgotten about what Mason had told me about Mr. Larritate's outfit. When we walked into the class I almost walked into one of the stands. It was only when Mason tapped on my arm to stop staring that I avoided it.

"Miss Russo, is there a problem"

"No sir, why would there be anything wrong?"

"Miss Russo you're staring"

"Sorry sir, but your outfit is very... unique"

"Thank you Miss Russo. Complimenting your art teacher good move."

I spent the rest art class talking to Mason and Harper about Mr. Larritate's outfit. But their minds seemed elsewhere. I definitely had to talk to Harper after school ended.

**End of school**

I waited for Harper at the front of the school. Ten minutes passed but still no sign of Harper. I saw Max and Justin walking together on their way home. I ran up to them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Harper I kinda need to talk to her?"

"Yeah I think we saw her leaving with Mason about 5 minutes ago." Justin replied

"Mason who?" I asked not in the right frame of mind

"Mason, your boyfriend ... you know the dreamy one you keep going on about" Justin said with a smirk.

"Hey Queen Dork, keep what you think are your funny quirks to yourself, or at least someone who cares, and I don't think Captain Jimbob will want to hear it either." I said with a smirk of my own.

**About 10 minutes later..**

I caught up them outside the sub shop. Harper and Mason talking in what looked like a private discussion. I had to find out what was going on! Neither of them was gonna give me answers. A SPELL! Why didn't I think of that before.

_"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to know who's who, give me the ear of a bat" I mumured quietly making sure noone was near by._

"So are we still on for tonight?" I heard Harper ask.

"Yep sure. Meet you at 7 and remember no telling Alex. I gotta go better at least attempt some homework before tonight " Mason answered with a smile, and with that he walked off. I cancelled the spell and walked over to Harper.

"Hey Harper" I greeted with a almost fake smile

"Oh hiya Alex" Harper replied coming out of a thinking phase

"What's up? Something on your mind.." I asked hopeful I'd get something out of her.

"Nope , no no no nothing. Just you know it's really hot today and erm you know I still can get over Laritate's outfit." She quickly scrambled out quickly in one breath. The lie was easy to see through but I didn't tell her that.

"Ok .... so you wanna hang out tonight I hear that Sorority House 3D just came out and it's supposed to be really scary." I knew what her answer would be of course.

"Alex, I sorta already have plans. Nelly asked me to make her a corn on the cob outfit with real cobs. So I need to go get supplies" Harper was digging a hole for herself.

"Hey, why don't I come with . I can help carry supplies." I suggested knowing she would say no.

"No its cool. A one woman job you know. Solo. Uno. I work alone. Definitely alone. Noone else." Emphasizing her point to the max.

"Well if you sure.." I said with a smile

"Yep definitely sure" She responded , returning my smile. With that she walked into the sub-shop.

It seems desperate times call for desperate measures I though.

I was going to have to follow Harper.

**Later that night. 6.50pm**

Harper was walking around like she was stepping on eggshells. I was following her. So far she had been to store to get food supplies and then to another store in which she bought candles. Convenient this was most of the things required for a date.. Why was I so paranoid. Oh yeah I know why. Because this was my boyfriend and best friend sneaking about. Also though I'm no good with emotions, I definitely had seriously major feelings for Mason.

We walked back down the familiar street on which I live on. I could see Mason was stood outside the sub-shop. I sneaked behind a trashcan so I could hear them.

"Did you get everything?" I heard him ask her.

"Sure did. It's gonna be great!" She said with a smile

"Hope so. I'm really nervous.. How about I get things set up and I'll meet you back her in about half hour's time." He said

Harper just nodded and handed over the bags then skipped along in the direction of the park.

**30 mins later**

Harper walked back to the sub-shop where Mason was still outside but now next to him stood a candle-lit dinner. Wasn't it a bit of a stupid idea to have a date directly below my window. This was like one of Max's dumb plans.

"You better phone her and tell her to come out. I'm ready" I heard him say. Okay now I was majorly confused! Phone who? Was this like a double date or something.

"Okay" She replied. Then pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating. Oh NO! She was phoning me. Any second my ringtone was gonna start and I wasn't gonna be able to stop it before they heard it. I just couldn't get my phone out in time. I could imagine their faces when they saw me hiding there behind the bench.

" _everything comes naturally . Ohh Woah"_

Both their heads turned when they heard the very near ringtone that they knew belonged to me.

"Alex ?" They asked in unison. Great! This was like a mockery i thought. I frowned in the position I was in. I couldn't believe how far I'd gone.

"What am I doing here? Well I'm guessing you'll want to know" I paused . _Think Alex think!_

"Well you see earlier today on my way home from school. I could have sworn I saw an alien with my phone so I followed him and he disappeared right on this spot! So I thought i'd check it out but as you can see I found my phone and there's no alien.." I could tell by my lame lie and the expression on their faces that they didn't believe me. I also could have sworn I saw Harper raise her eyebrows slightly at creativeness of my lie.

Awkward silence lasted for a matter 30 seconds at least before Harper said.

"You've been following me haven't you..." Harper inquired

"Fine! You wore me down. Yes I've been following you and at the moment I'm confused so can one of you's tell me what's going on!"

"Ok ok. Just calm down. I asked for Harper's help to set up this date for me and you. You know like a proper meal this time. I brought water balloons too since I know how much you like them." Mason said in his sweet British accent.

I was shocked. Noone had ever had the courage to ask for Harper's help with a date before. Not Riley or Dean. This was so sweet and the thought that must have gone into it. I mean Wow!.

"Mason, Harper . I'm shocked . I suppose all I can say is that you? I can't imagine how much thought went into this date. Mason, no boyfriend has ever gone to this much trouble for a date for me. It means alot. Harper, thank you so much for agreeing to help Mason . You are truly the bestest friend in the world!"

I pulled them both in to a huge hug and thanked them again.

**This was my first oneshot. Ill admit i'm not shakespeare nor will i be but i tried. This story had been forgotten so I just thought i'd publish it to get me started on fanfiction. I know in parts of the story its hardly like Alex but i wanted her to have a bit of an emotional side. **

**I dont think this story is very good but I tried. You'll never know unless you try. **

**Please review . Whether it's good or bad review . Every little helps :)**

**xXx**


End file.
